


Three-Four Time

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In a world without magic, Harry instead discovers an aptitude for dance.Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny WeasleyPrompt: Getting something in the mail OR Dance AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Three-Four Time

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages are unspecified but they are in the later years of high school, so 18-19 for Harry and a little younger for the girls.
> 
> See end notes for spoilers re: homophobic language.

It was the middle of July when an enormous knock rattled the Dursley’s door. “Don’t just sit there, boy,” Vernon snapped. He returned to his newspaper, pleased that the good-for-nothing had found a moment of use. He did keep a quarter of an eye on the door, just in case it was someone important. 

“Hello, Harry.” Their...guest, a mountain of a man, crouched until he was eye-to-eye with the Dursley’s ward. “It’s an honor to meet you, it is.” 

The corner of the newspaper folded over. “What’s this, then? Who the devil are you?”

“Rubeus Hagrid, here on behalf of HOGWArts School.” 

“Well, scarper off.” Vernon’s face twisted. “We’re not giving this year.” 

Hagrid snorted. “You lummox,” he muttered in what was probably meant to be a quiet tone but was clearly audible. “I’m here to inform Harry here that his parents put aside funds for him to attend, and to get him ready to go in the fall.”

Vernon’s nose twitched at the word ‘funds’ like he was smelling dinner. “Special schooling, y’say? And fully paid for?” Hagrid nodded, the mutual disgust plain on their faces. Vernon Dursley’s brain began to whir at its highest speed. If the disgrace of a boy could be packed off to some artsy-fartsy school, well, it would be that much easier to pretend he didn’t exist. And he wasn’t opposed to the arts; they were just for Other People, and if the boy was anything, he was other. And it would be a shame to have money go to waste. “Alright, so long as you take care of it.” And with that, he was back to the financial section.

***

When Harry arrived at HOGWArts (Higher Order Growth Within the Arts; what a mouthful), he learned three things: first, that he had his mother’s eyes. Second, that he had a dancer’s build (though in hindsight he would probably attribute that to years of underfeeding and abuse). Third, that he loved dancing. All of the physical instincts he had honed (admittedly, thanks to years of running from Dudley) helped him move with grace. He didn’t think there could be anything as good as dancing...until he saw the aerialists rehearse. The movements of the dancers through their silks, the tensing and tightening of their muscles, the momentum whipping through their hair… it was intoxicating. He couldn’t wait to get through his introductory classes so that he could sign up. 

***

When Harry came back every summer, Vernon turned a blind eye to the poncy shoes tied with a bit of colorful ribbon to his nephew’s duffel bag and a deaf ear to the music that emanated ever so quietly from his nephew’s room. Damned stuff: impossible to hum along to. He neither knew nor wanted to know what went on within the tiny compartment, an arrangement which appeared to suit both of them. The boy kept the details of his life, both scholastic and personal, to what Vernon considered an adequate minimum. He surmised the whelp was probably embarrassed; most likely a homosexual, all things considered. That, Vernon decided, was a fortunate abomination; Marge went a bit far sometimes, with the liquor in her, but it couldn’t be denied the lad most likely wouldn’t be corrupting the gene pool. 

Accordingly, when Harry came home over one break with two young ladies, announced that he would be working on a school project, and promptly locked himself in his bedroom, Vernon scarcely batted an eyebrow.

***

“Harry Potter, you rake,” Ginny purred. “Getting the two of us up here under false pretenses.”

“To be fair,” Luna remarked, “we do need to choreograph our movements during sex. Just the other day, you headbutted me while--” 

Ginny interrupted her with a kiss. “Come here, lovely.” Harry grinned, turning to face both of them as he turned his stereo on; maybe a little louder than he usually would, if he were actually doing homework.

“Mm, Harry, would you mind fucking Ginny first today?” Luna rooted around in her bag even as her lovers playfully helped her out of her sweater. “ It’s not that I’m not aroused, it’s only that the light is so good right now, and I should like to photograph you.” She picked a lens and took a few preliminary shots. “I rather think my technique has improved, you see, and the faces you make when you orgasm are so exquisite, I’d like to have something to masturbate to.”

“This is weirdly turning me on,” Harry muttered as his fingers made short work of Ginny’s trousers. 

“Just go with it,” Ginny whispered back, bending her legs and bouncing up, letting Harry lift her with ease. A quick check, and...there. “Mmm, we’ll go slow later. But for now… Harry, how sturdy is that barre?” 

Harry’s eyes widened; he’d had to install it himself, but he hadn’t pictured using it like this. “Sturdy enough.” And with a simple pirouette-like step, he had them spun around until Ginny’s bare back was pressed, sweaty, against the glass of the mirror, bum just resting on the barre as he moved within her. 

Behind them, Luna moaned. A quick glance in the mirror showed Harry that she was bracing her camera on his dresser, and had shoved her free hand between her legs. His cock twitched at the sight, making Ginny gasp, “You’re close, aren’t you? Come for us, Harry,” she ordered, and he obeyed, blinded a little even before the rapid-fire shutter flashes. He held her, hot and close, as the first song finished playing. 

“Mmm...Cool down for a moment?” he asked as Luna moved in for a post-coital cuddle. Two nods confirmed his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Vernon's inner monologue assumes Harry is gay, that this is a mostly harmless bad thing, and that Harry is unlikely to breed.


End file.
